icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall Johnston
| birth_place = Birch Hills, SK, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year= | wha_draft_team= | career_start = 1967 | career_end = 1974 | halloffame = | website = }} Marshall Johnston (Born June 6, 1941 in Birch Hills, Saskatchewan) was a Canadian professional defenceman who played seven seasons in the National Hockey League for the Minnesota North Stars and California Golden Seals and who coached for 5 seasons in the National Hockey League for the California Golden Seals, California Seals, Colorado Rockies and New Jersey Devils. Johnston was an All-American player at the University of Denver prior to his NHL career, and later coached the Pioneers (1977–1981). He also played for Team Canada in the 1964 and 1968 Olympic Games. He was general manager for the Ottawa Senators from 1999 until 2002. He is now the Director of Professional Scouting for the Carolina Hurricanes. Playing career Marshall Johnston broke into the NHL during the expansion season of 1967–68. He would play parts of four seasons with the North Stars, and joined the Golden Seals in 1971–72. --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1957–58 Prince Albert Mintos SJHL 0 20 29 49 21 1958–59 Prince Albert Mintos SJHL 0 0 0 0 0 1960–61 U. of Denver NCAA 0 0 0 0 0 1963–64 Canadian National Team Intl 0 0 0 0 0 1966–67 Canadian National Team Intl 0 0 0 0 0 1967–68 Canadian National Team WCSHL 0 0 0 0 0 1967–68 Minnesota North Stars NHL 7 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1968–69 Cleveland Barons AHL 53 6 20 26 31 5 0 4 4 4 1968–69 Minnesota North Stars NHL 13 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1969–70 Iowa Stars CHL 50 1 25 26 42 -- -- -- -- -- 1969–70 Minnesota North Stars NHL 28 0 5 5 14 6 0 0 0 2 1970–71 Cleveland Barons AHL 69 11 45 56 45 8 0 6 6 4 1970–71 Minnesota North Stars NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1971–72 California Golden Seals NHL 74 2 11 13 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1972–73 California Golden Seals NHL 78 10 20 30 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1973–74 California Golden Seals NHL 50 2 16 18 24 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 251 14 52 66 58 6 0 0 0 2 Source: hockeydb.com Coaching career Johnston would coach the Seals in 1973–74 and 1974–75 before he moved to the University of Denver, where he was an assistant coach for 2 seasons, and the head coach for 4 seasons. He returned to the NHL with the Colorado Rockies as an assistant coach in 1981–82 and was acting head coach later that year. The next season, the club moved to New Jersey, and Mr. Johnston was assistant coach for two further seasons. Awards & achievements * 2006 Stanley Cup Champion (Carolina) * 1971: Eddie Shore Award External links * Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Canada Category:Born in 1941 Category:California Golden Seals coaches Category:California Golden Seals players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cleveland Barons (AHL, 1937-1973) players Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:New Jersey Devils coaches Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:1964 Olympian Category:1968 Olympian Category:Colorado Rockies coaches